In the name of love
by thecolorsofyoursecrets
Summary: In Middle Ages, filled with wars and hate, Kurt and Blaine find love. They're happy, living their lives together. One day, soldiers come to Saverland to take all the boys to the army because of the coming danger. Why Kurt has to hide? Will Blaine, delicate and sensitive boy come back as himself? Is this love even going to survive? Only magic knows the end.
1. Prologue

Kurt opened his eyes immediately, his uneven breathe was able to hear in the whole house. Bad dream, you would think, but the reason he woke up so violently is completely different. He lifted off, helping himself with his elbows and looked around the room for a candle. It was still burning with its brightest flames, so he guessed he wasn't asleep for longer than ten minutes. That's a record, though, by now he couldn't close his eyes for longer than six minutes. He couldn't remember it, but probably the last time he slept through the all night was when Blaine was still besides him. Kurt closes his eyes harder to keep the tears inside when he pictures this memory, memory which will never come back. This is the night he planned for months. This is the night which will decide of the rest of their lives together. This is the night which can ruin, but also repair everything.. The world is overun by hate between humanity and the nature; you won't survive if you not fight for your brothers and sisters. Kurt couldn't fight, that's why he had to hide for all these days, days filled with unhealthy missing Blaine. He hated his life, he truly did and still does. He couldn't feel safe anywhere, even in his own home, with his mother. The only star which brights up his dark life was.. Blaine. He was his star, looking and taking care of him every night, when the sun finally goes down. Maybe he forgot Kurt and the feeling that they used to share, but Kurt's sure that he actually can, and will, change it. Blaine Anderson, soldier of the strongest army on the island Saverland. Soldier who used to be his dearest friend and lover, person who replaced him his father Burt in some way (his papa died many years ago in the battle with forest's monsters). Blaine Anderson, whose dark sides turned out to be stronger than his bright ones.

He took a look at his mother Elizabeth, who knows, maybe for the last time. He won't miss her at all, watching her face returned all the painful memories about his hate to Blaine. He caught his grotty bag and cape, hiding his head with big hood. He finally touches a handle as the old door creaks, which makes Kurt's feet grow into floor, his breathe stops as he waits for his mother to wake up and kill him for nighty sneaking out. Kurt carefully looks at her bed and imagines the worst. „What am I even doing?", he thinks, „she will destroy me anyways". Three, two, one..

Silence.

Nothing.

Just a quiet Elizabeth's breath.

Kurt's safe.

This situation took his breathe away, but when he realises everything's on its place, he goes out and runs as fast as he can, although he has never been good at it. He passes by sleeping cows and horses which rest after hard work on the ground and then at the market. He's so thankful that animals can't speak right now, because if they did, he would be done. After long distance he eventually stops and looks at the sky. He doesn't really know right direction, but he is aware of what he is going to fight for tonight. He needs to find Blaine and make him the person he used to be, remind that true feeling can never been replaced by the fake, creepy one. Kurt needs to remind Blaine about the promise he made, the promise which kept him alive during horrible months of waiting, filled with unhealthy missing.

It's full moon, so powerful skies will show him the right way to his man. Correctly, the way to battle field, where he's supposed to do his job.

In the name of love.


	2. Little secrets

A FEW YEARS EARLIER

-Wake up, you lazy cow!- these were first words Kurt heard at this morning. Well, he actually hears it every morning but with different nickname each day. Yesterday it was 'ass', earlier 'sloven' and tomorrow, he guesses, it will be orphan. He is adjust to it, although he feels empty everyday. He hasn't felt loved at all since his father died. Elizabeth, his birth mother was cruel to her son and he doesn't have a clue why is that. He hasn't done anything to her.. At least nothing he remembers.

-Don't you hear me? Get out and bring the milk, I want to eat something! What, do you want me to die from the hunger? Such a loving son, ha!- his mother yells and Kurt's scared that the neighbours can hear it, if they didn't yet.. Anyways, he puts his clothes on and without even a word goes to the meadow. When he finally meets cows, he sits down and milks them. One by one, just as everyday.. His life is so boring. Like, all he does is milking these stupid cows, giving his mother food and cleaning up the house. Sometimes he goes to a market for shopping. His dreams were different. Yet as a child he dreamt of living in a castle; big, stately castle and having the control over everything and everyone. He could ride a horse everyday and watch peasants' lives from the nearest village. Village like the one I live in, he thinks and sighs, because there's nothing he can do. Kurt Hummel, son of Elizabeth and Burt, was born to be a serf. His destiny was to take care of his mother no matter what. There was no place for dreams in his life. When boy eventually decides to go home so milk won't sour, he hears the sound of horse's foot which it makes during running. Kurt doesn't want anything as much as he wants to get on the horse and feel the freedom which wind touching his face can cause. Coming back to reality, he can't do this. He isn't allow to do things like that, all he..

-Wooooohooooooooo!- he hears the sounds which suggest that someone is having fun. He looked back and see young boy, with curly hair and big smile, racing with another guys. Kurt can see he is curled up and focused on the road, but also enjoys this. „Ah, if only I had so much freedom.."

It's exetremely hot, just as everyday on the Saverland so he should hurry up if he doesn't want to poison his mother with sour milk. He raises heavy buckets and in one second drops them, making the grass white, just like the snow.

-Are you aware of what you just did?- Kurt screams, because he can't stop the anger inside him. He milked these cows for a couple of hours, it's super hot, he is tired, and what's more, he will have to do it again. He falls on his knees and put up the brackets, hoping for milk to magically appear in them.

-I'm so sorry, I didn't want to ride into you.. It's just, we had a race and I lost control over my horse.. Oh God, I'm really sorry. How can I compensate to you?- the stranger boy asks, but Kurt doesn't really want to listen to it.

Until he looks in boy's beautiful, mesmerizing eyes.

-Um..It's.. um, it's o-okay, I think I can handle it. I mean my mum, she can handle it. I mean, not she, but me, I was the one who milked the cows but she was about to dri..

-I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson, from the house D.- just-met boy interrupts in half of Kurt's awkward talk. He couldn't be more thankful. He is not adjust to people, he barely talks to his mother.

-I'm Kurt Hummel, from the house F. We're from the same village, why I didn't meet you before?- Kurt tries not to look so ostentatiously at Blaine, but he can't help it. He has perfect eyes and long eyelashes, his dark, curly hair is just begging to run fingers through it and he has the most adorable smile on the planet. And he keeps showing it. To Kurt.

-Well, now I guess I won't overlook you. Hey, do you want to go on a fast ride with me?- Blaine points at his horse.

-I don't think I'm allowed to.. You know, my mother will kill me..- Kurt wants it the most, but he knows he can't, he just can't.

-Oh come one - Blaine stands up and raises his hand against Kurt. -She won't find out- He whispers to Kurt's ear so close that he can feel his warmth and smell. His body just thrilled.

-I can go, only if it's going to be our little secret- Kurt says while going in horse's direction. Blaine sits first and helps boy to get in. Kurt can feel his muscles, even through straw coat.

-It'll be. Now hold me tight, cause we are going to feel the most amazing feeling from them all - he says. - You're going to feel freedom, Kurt - he turns back and look into Kurt's eyes, just like he wants to tell him something more. Wasn't Kurt the only one who thought horse riding can give you freedom? Don't people think horse riding is just ordinary entertainment? Well, at least not Blaine. As he said, Kurt holds him tight and let himself enjoy the moment which probably will never return.

-What's his name?

-Her. It's Fate- Blaine says and strokes her. -Fate, my dearest friend since the childhood times - he says and then Fate starts to run, Blaine keeps saying to go faster, and she does. After all this years, Kurt is finally feeling freedom. He missed riding horse so much, he almost forgot what does it feel like. He closes his eyes and directs his head into the sky. Right now, all that matter is his happiness. And Blaine, his new friend, even if it's their first meeting, just contribute to Kurt's happiness.

When they finally arived to village, Kurt violently got into panic. MILK! FOOD FOR HIS MOTHER! He totally forgot!

-Oh my God, I have a serious problem. Remember the buckets I dropped? I had milk in them. I needed this milk, now my mum will be super angry, I don't know if she even will let me in the house, I..

-Kurt, please, calm down. Your talking scares me a little bit. I'm sure you're overataking it, she can't be that cruel.-Blaine tries to calm Kurt down, but he isn't stupid, he can see the fear in his eyes.

-You don't know her - Kurt says and sits on the grass, meanwhile Blaine puts off a saddle and let Fate into a meadow. He sees sad Kurt, pointlessly looking around and sits next to him.

-I wouldn't be so worried about that – he snaps his fingers and all Kurt sees in this moment are his buckets, what's more, buckets filled with milk.

-How did you do that? These buckets were in another place.. And now they're here.. It's impossible. We were on the ride, did you mysteriously take them with us or what? - Kurt seems shocked, just like everyone at the begining, Blaine thinks.

-Let's just say, it'll be our little secret. I won't tell anyone about our ride, and you won't tell about...this. Deal?

-It's our first meeting and we already have two little secrets, I think this is ridi.. - suddenly, Kurt can't speak. He looks into Blaine's eyes and he's speechless.

-What? Kurt? Are you there?- Blaine starts to worry as his friend didn't end the sentence.

-..exciting, I meant exciting – Kurt finally says the right word.

-I think so, too – Blaine whispers.

-I really have to go. Thank you for the ride, it felt really great. And for the milk.. Look, first meeting and yet two things I'm thankful for.

-Just like the secrets - Blaine reminds and Kurt truly smiles.

-Just like the secrets – he says, raising the buckets and going home.

He stops, because he forgot about something.

-Blaine?

-Yes?

-Can we meet again? - Kurt suggests and for a response, he gets an adorable smile. All his way home he can think only about one thing: maybe there still is the chance for him to be free?


	3. The story of a sky's star

When Kurt gets home, his mother isn't mad at all, she greets him with the same words as everyday.

-Now give me milk – Elizabeth reaches for buckets and goes away, ordinary, daily action. Hasn't she noticed that Kurt was absent for the half of the day? Maybe it's a trick, she will yell at him later? He has no idea, but as soon as his mother lets him, Kurt goes to his room. He lays on the bed and looks at the ceiling, the way he does everytime he dreams, and he does it pretty often. The ceiling is horribly dirty, painted in grey with color that his mother bought in very low price on the market, that's all they could manage. His thoughts come to Blaine and their trip. It was quite fascinating, to see the world from different, better side. He offered next meeting because he wanted to feel it again. House was in silence, Elizabeth was probably sleeping and Kurt was bored, cause what he could do in this village? Milk cows and run after hyperactive sheeps? Collect harvest and shop in the market, between rude people who only want to sell what they have and go home as fast as it's possible? His life sucks. He's wasting it. Kurt keeps laying and doing nothing, until he hears strange sound coming from outside, but able to hear inside.. Shots? No, it's too quiet for that. His mind was full of bad feelings, so he just wrapped into his flimsy, poky blanket and decided to wait for silence. But sound didn't stop, it was louder and louder with every minute. He finally stood up and realised that somebody throws little stones into his wooden window. Who can it be? He doesn't have any friends, his mother is sleeping inside. His heart rises his throat as he quickly opens it.

-Kurt, shhhh! Kurt, it's me! Look down! - he hears and looks down to see Blaine, literally laying on the ground so nobody can see him.

-Blaine? What are you doing here? Better go, until somebody sees you and you'll be done. Together with me, we both will be done – boy whispers as he sneaks out of the window to convince his friend.

-I don't care – Blaine squats in front of Kurt. -I saw your face during our ride today and I just can't let you waste yourself in your home, doing completely nothing.

-But, how do you know what I'm doing there? I do a lot of interesting things, Blaine – he lies. He does nothing but waits for a miracle to get him out of this building.

As a response he just gets meaningful smile as Blaine comes up with an offer.

-Hey, how about a walk? Sun will go down in a while and the sky will be beautiful tonight.

-How do you know that? - Kurt asks.

-It's a full moon, silly. Everyone in the village feels that – Blaine sems to know much about the nature which make Kurt blush, because all he knows is how to treat animals and pay for food.

-When full moon comes, animals behave different, even weird, I would say. They very often refuse to work. On this day, everyone feels exetremely happy. Usually women designate it, they watch people and nature and they can just feel it, you know? - Blaine explaines everything, as they slowly walk forward, without any direction.

-So, how do you know it's a full moon tonight? You're not a woman – he winks and Blaine smiles.

-My mother taught me that. I've spent with her thousand of full moons, so people in these situations learn stuff like that. After a few more steps Kurt stops, because the view on the sky is unusual. Sun went down and the moon starts to appear. It's so bright that Kurt wonders if it's actually a night?

-It's beautiful – he says and Blaine looks in the same direction. He isn't looking there for long though, because he prefers to watch Kurt. Blaine looks at boy's side-face and notices that he hasn't any spot there. He's just so clear and... pretty. Kurt realises that he is the one looking at the sky and feels uncomfortable; he doesn't even know Blaine well and this guy just stays and stares at him. He goes forward and sit on the ground. It's dark around, the only light comes from the moon and stars.

-When I was younger, I used to watch sky every night with my dad. We gave storyline to each star and at the end, we named it. - Memories are slowly coming back and Kurt wants to share them with somebody. Maybe he hasn't got to know Blaine so well yet, but what if it's his last chance to share them with somebody?

-One night, my dad told me a different story. It wasn't as dreamy and happy as stories told by him before. It sounded so real, that's why it scared me so much. He didn't let me create the story, he did it himself. - Kurt continues and Blaine starts to be more and more fascinated.

-What was the story, then?- he sits down, very close to Kurt as the words come so easily. He can see Kurt closes his eyes, just like he wants to get back in time. But he can't, and it hurts the most. Blaine waits for Kurt to be ready. If he really want to, he will say. No need to hurry.

-I could have found out.. I could stop him...

-Kurt? How about you say me the story from the begining? - boy offers and puts hand on Kurt's arm to give him more courage.

-It was just an ordinary day. According to our tradition, we lied on the summer grass when the sky was already full of heavenly bodies. He chose the star. - Kurts closes his eyes once again and remembers the story, because he knows what his father said that night by heart..

„How about this one? Burt asked and pointed the biggest one from the sky. It'll be perfect, 12 years old Kurt answered, because he was so excited to hear the story. -So, it is very big. It's probably the biggest from them all. It has amazing family which it lives in a small village with. They're happy, even if not so rich. They work hard and love each other the most. One day.." The scariest pause which Kurt will never forget. „One day, Saverland's soldiers come to the village to take all men to the army. Danger is too big and they can't make it by themselves. Monsters from forests decided to fight for their rights and they won't absolve. Soldiers need help to defend the kingdom, so they take every adult man from each house. At the end of their journey, they come to the house F. -pause-. They announce that our star is instantly needed in the army. It doesn't refuse, because it knows it will have to go there anyways. And if it runs away.. it will be killed" Kurt pauses and looks up. „So it goes with them with a promise for its family that it will come back. It's sure of it. It only leaves them for a while" Kurt stops again and turns into Blaine, so they sit face to face. Blaine's eyes are open widely, waiting for the continuation.

-Wha.. What was the name of the star? - he asks quietly, because he is too scared to speak louder. Kurt stares into his eyes for a while, until he whispers „Burt. Name of the star was Burt Hummel"

Blaine expected this, and even though it's horribly sad, he has to stay strong for Kurt. He can't break down right now, it'd only cause Kurt's depression. They still sit next to each and Blaine notices that boy's eyes shine from dampness. Words are useless now.

-Kurt.. I'm so sorry.. - Blaine eventually breaks the silence.

-No, don't be. I'm just mad at myself, you know? I'm mad for all these years, because I shouldn't let him go. I could run away with him, I could hide him somewhere. He was the person I loved the most. And now he's just gone. - Kurt almost cries and Blaine wants to hug him so much right now, tell him everything's going to be okay, but he can't do that. Too less time together for things like that. Suddenly, the sound of chirping fills their ears so they both look up.

-Wow! - Kurt seems to be positively shocked, happier than a minute ago. Across the moon flies flock of the storks. There're thousands of them, at least Kurt thinks that.

-I've never seen this kind of view in my life! - he says.

Suddenly, Blaine runs forward and yells at Kurt to follow him. It's dark so Kurt follows the sound that Blaine makes. He can't say anything, loses the sound so runs faster. It's a mistake, because he falls into Blaine and pushes him into the water.

-Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I ran too fast and I didn't notice you.. - Kurt tries to explain himself, but instead he just got pulled to water by Blaine. It's quite warm, so boy isn't angry at all, he did the same to Blaine, so. They both laugh while storks they just saw circle the lake. Kurt was close, there're hundrends of them. Smaller and bigger, looking for water to drink. Animals make sounds Kurt has never heard before.

-How did you know they will fly over here? - he asks and sees small stork coming nearer and nearer to Blaine's stretched arm.

-I'm meeting these flock every year in the summer time here. They come here from countries composed by winter. They're adjust to me.

Kurt can't believe it, because when he reaches his hand, birds are just running away.

-Give them some time – Blaine laughs. -I'll tell them not to hurt you.

-Pff, and you think they will listen to you?

-They will, I promise – Blaine winks. Again. He winks so much, maybe too much.

Night gets darker and Kurt decides to go home, suprised that Blaine has no limits about the time. They get out of the water laughing and feeling happy.

-I really should go by now. This day was pretty amazing. I wish I had more like this one – Kurt sighs and squeezes his clothes from the water.

-Challenge accepted! See you tomorrow, Kurt!- Blaine yells, because he is already too far to say it in a normal way.

Challenge accepted? Why did he run so fast?

Blaine Anderson, who you really are?


	4. What we are?

Life went on and on while Kurt and Blaine's friendship became bigger and closer. They literally weren't able to keep one day without gathering each other. There were so many stuff they could do together. Ususally, their day consisted of riding horses, dreaming in the grass and walking in the night & chatting about everything and nothing. Blaine helped Kurt with milking the cows, which was the big bonus cause after they did small picnics, drinking milk and eating cookies which Mrs. Anderson baked for them. So yeah, his parents knew about their friendship and totally accepted it, as they didn't mind Blaine seeing Kurt everyday, through the whole day. Boy also knew Kurt with his friends which Kurt happened to notice in the day they interrupted him with cows job. Alice, Brooky, Benjamin and Mike turned out to be very hilarious and kind people, so they didn't have any problem with Kurt. Life went on, but this time Kurt happened to actually care about it, care about the time, care about some new people and not only about his dead dad. He finally felt like he was enjoying his life which seemed to be so hopeless not so long ago.

Blaine.

There was something special in him. He was very open but once he did something unbelieveable like filling completely empty glass with a drink only by snapping, he didn't want to explain anything and he just changed the subject.

Hmmm.

Kurt caught himself at thinking about Blaine, AGAIN. He immediately got up and put some clothes on, excited to meet his friend. On his way to the old wooden door, his mother accosted him.

- Since when you're so happy about milking the cows? Did it start to talk and made you think that you find a friend?- she yawned – sounds creepy. Now go!

Elizabeth headed him the exit and went back to her job, sleeping.

Ugh!

He clenched his mouth and fists until they hurted from buckets' handles. Pain was so strong that he carelessly dropped them, hurting his feet by the way.

- Holy crap! - he literally yelled and realized his mother could hear him; he was still around the house.

- Seems like you need some help, don't you, Kurtis? - some voice in the back asked to help him, but when Kurt turned around, he didn't notice anyone.

- You're so funny Blaine, now get out of wherever you are and may you be so nice to help me with these fucking buckets? Like, please? - silence hit his ears. „Fuck you", he whispered and headed straight to the meadow.

- Ruuuuude – he heard when warm breathgiggled his ear.

Blaine was in front of him.

- How did you do that? Just man, how? But.. Holy shit, you won't say me anyways – Kurt said and ignored Blaine, knowing he'll follow him.

- I probably won't so yeah, questions are basically useless. - Blaine laughed and caught Kurt in his waist from behind.

- You! - caught boy smiled brightly since he was secretly laughing under his nose. Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and made them walk forward in a hug.

- You smell nice – cute little thing named Anderson smelled Kurt once again. He knew he was lying though, in Middle Ages, nobody smells nice. Let's just face it.

- Good joke Blainey, but I have some cows to milk now – he eventually freed himself from a hug and hurried forward.

-How about absolving milk job for today? Just for one day. We could go to the inn, drink some beer and meet Alice, Brooky, Mike and Benjamin. It'd be nice, a little escape from daily habits. So, shall we? - the suggestion was super tempting and Kurt couldn't decide, like he was making a life choice.

- But, just for one day, right? And.. you will make the buckets full after all? - Kurt looked at Blaine with begging glance and all that requested boy could do is smile and make a promise to his bestfriend. Yeah, bestfriend.. Kurtis. He likes to call him that.

Kurt was a little bit nervous since he had never been in an inn before, not telling about any kind of a village party. He didn't know how to behave, how to talk and just how to have fun. Way to the purpose became shorter and shorter with every step and Kurt could feel that the nerves will eat him in a while. He didn't put much attention at Blaine's words, therefore he haven't noticed that he asked him a question.

- Oh, yes, I agree, you're so right – Kurt just nodded and bit his lip.

- Kurt! Are you even listening to me? - Blaine stopped and tried to make an eye contact with Kurt, but instead he found them wandering around.

- I am, oh come on, I've completely agreed with you. - he said, still looking for the inn. „Oh my Gosh, I think it's really close and oh my dear, I can see it! What? I'm about to run away in a while. I promise" He heard himself screaming inside.

- Kurt! - All of a sudden he felt himself nudging by Blaine who was, well, having likely funny time, laughing out loud. - Are you seriously trembling? Are you THAT nervous about going there? Calm down, it's supposed to be fun! - he said, but it didn't make Kurt feel any more confident. When he realized that, he tried once again and held his head against his own, keeping an eye contact - I know this is your first time in this kind of entertainment. And I know you might feel nervous, but you're not going there alone, right? I'll be there and if you don't like it, we'll just simply go out. Deal? - Blaine gave him asking look. Kurt's eyes eventually stopped wandering and focued on one thing: to have fun today. He breathed in and out, releasing all the nerves which he had inside, out. He can't be so childlish, he's adult therefore he HAS to experience some adventures without any „I'm so nervous, don't wanna go there, I don't know anyone there" thing. He squezeed Blaine's arm and proudly went into the inn. First thing he did was ordering two beer tankardsfor him and Blaine, like it was his daily routine. He handed one to his friend and got a suprised look.

- You're so unexpectable. Everyday, I'm uncovering something different about you. How many other undiscovered 'you' do you have left, friend? - Blaine said craftly and drank his beer in one tankard's heel over.

- I have the same question to you. Guess we're just doomed to discover each other in eternity. - They were the only words Kurt was in time to speak. A minute later, he was right next to the Alice, encouraging her to go on the floor to dance. Blaine headed to the barwoman, ordered next beer for him and Kurt, turned around for noticing Kurt already having fun on the floor all the way.

- Yes, Kurt, eternity. It's what we have – he whispered to himself and smiled.

Evening was amazing; as soon as Blaine could, he attached Kurt's on the floor, teaching him traditional Saverland's dance which, as he later found out, Kurt saw but had no idea how to dance that. Music was powerful, as always; some of land's residents volunteer every night to play for the guests. It can be anything, only if music can be got out out of it. So there were these few men and women, playing on laudry graters, pipes, boards, tambourines or wooden violins. Saverlanders need only a few, to be exact three things to have fun: local inn, traditional music and beer, kegs of beer. They drink, dance, laugh and sing and once again, once again, through all day and night. Kurt got it quite fast and after a few rehearsals with Blaine, he could dance Saverland's dance correctly. It was very lively and fast so everyone got exhausted pretty quickly, however nobody gave up. After long dance, Blaine, Alice, Kurt, Benjamin, Brooky and Mike sat down to talk. They told jokes, laughed, drank, sang and just had fun.

- Is it as stressing as you once thought it was? - Blaine tried to outshout loud music.

- Are you kidding me? It's by far the best day of my life! - he said and finished his about 12th beer. - Now, shall we dance again? - he stood up and bowed in front of Blaine, extending hand and making everyone laugh hilariously.

- Oh yes, yes we shall! - Blaine responsed and caught Kurt's hand, starting traditional dance from the begining. Suddenly, the local orchestra decided to play slowler so people could rest. Men around kept asking women to dance and when they agreed, males held females tight while they snuggled against their chests. Both boys were still on the floor and it got super awkward for them; they heard slow music, so they couldn't dance fast. They could just go back to their table, but they didn't want to. So they stood there awkwardly for a moment, having no idea what to do.

Blaine broke awkwardness by putting Kurt closer all of a sudden so their chests were touching; Blaine definitely wanted to do a slow dance with Kurt.

Blaine.

Anderson.

Pulled.

Kurt.

Closer.

And.

In that moment.

Their bodies.

Were.

Touching.

Kurt needed a moment to handle it; some thoughts about strangers, who might be friends of his mother's, could see him in an inn with another boy crossed his mind but he was too drunk to consider the situation, so instead he snuggled against Blaine. Boy hugged him tight, leading around axis, letting him to close his eyes and relax.

- I'm happy, Blaine - unexpectedly Kurt broke the silence between them and snuggled harder, like he wanted to never leave him.

- I'm happy, too. Mostly, because of you being here. And you being overall... in my life – he said but after a while he regreted it; Kurt was too drunk to remember anything he said tomorrow. It just wasn't a right moment. Kurt might as well suddenly fell asleep to this music. But he didn't. Instead, Hummel boy lifted his head and look into Anderson's eyes which, by the way, were awesomeeee.

- You might not know it – he started. - But I'm thanking God every night that I have you. That I in some way found you. What if we, you know, meant to be? What if God wanted to connect us from the begining? What if our friendship can save the world? - Blaine smiled and Kurt's last words, but the previous one made him really emotional. It was kind of a proof that Kurt probably felt the same what Blaine did for him.. Music finally stopped which made both boys sad; they wished this moment lasted forever.

When they left the inn, it was already dark and the time which Kurt was supposed to be home at, was getting implacable closer. They waved to their friends for the last time and promised to repeat the evening soon. Kurt was feeling better, yet he still needed Blaine's help to maintain balance. Blaine knew that Kurt can't go back home in this kind of condition, so he made a suggestion.

- How about a short walk? You need one – Kurt only nodded as a response. They walked until Kurt was able to maintain on his own feet. Since he was, they both decided to be aimed at their houses' direction. Night was really warm and the stars were adding the atmosphere. They talked about people in inn, amazing traditional Saverland's dance and everything which happened that day. Their laugters brighted up the night.

- Blaine? - after Kurt stopped laughing, he became serious. He was already completely sober, so Blaine stayed calmed. - Can I ask you a question?

- Always – he responsed and looked at the sky.

- What are we? What's between us? - and there we go; question has been asked. Blaine needed a moment to think about a proper answer.

- It's definitely the best friendship I have ever had in my entire life, no doubt about it – Blaine answered truly, although it wasn't everything.

- You know what I mean. - Kurt rebuked boy for answer he didn't want to hear.

- I know exactly what you want me to answer. But, what for? We both know what is it. There's no point at giving it a name, so why...

- Love. - he heard.

- Excuse me? - Blaine wasn't sure if it was Kurt or just his mind telling him something from tiredness.

- You heard me. I named that. Just so it can be clear. - Kurt was so confident of the words hi said and it made Blaine impressed. Of course he was right. He was just too scary to admit it, it's why Kurt didn't hear any reply for a while.

- Kurt, I'm aware of what we have. But it ain't easy. We live in a land.. small land. Everyone knows each other. Gossips splits up faster than you can imagine. I'm not ready to come out.. - he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

- You're afraid of naming things. Bum, next thing I'm uncovering in you – Kurt smiled and took boy's hand in his. - Listen to me, Blaine. I'm not gonna tell anyone. I understand you. My mother can't find out about us also. We're just friends, right? And I... - he paused. - No, you will laugh at me.

- We can laugh together, but only if you tell me! - he suggested, finding Kurt's eyes wandering again. - And you wander when you're confused. Here I got you, next thing uncover! Bum! - They both laughed happily. - You can tell me anything, remember?

- Right. I, um.. I actually thought I was straight. I mean, I've never really had a contact with a boy or a girl in my age, so I just thought I am what everyone else is. But what if I'm not? What if I'm different? What if I'm.. gay? - the last word has been whispered.

- Well, I lived it a little bit different. My story is that I knew it since a girl named Becky bit me at the age of five. From now on, I promised myself to never mix up with girls. I tried so hard to keep this promise that I literally run away from every girl. I've always spent much time with boys, so I guess it's because of that. But I don't really care how it started, you know? The most important thing is the present. And the present is you, Kurt. The present is us. - he said and squeezed Kurt's soft hand.

- I'm not going anywhere. - Kurt approached his boyfriend (!) – The future will also consist of us. - He whispered mysteriously and.. that's when their lips met. Kurt didn't expect that. After what he said, Blaine's eyes got bigger; he was moved. This happened in a second, spontaneously; Blaine's soft lips pushed forward Kurt's, warming his body up and making his tummy go crazy. Although Kurt has never kissed anyone before, he responsed so easily that he literally could feel smile on the kissing boy face, even though it was connected with his.

Next thing about Blaine: uncovered! He is a damn good kisser.

Bum!


	5. Dangerous Times

Living besides Blaine was great; they tried to be together as much as they could, it was hard to separate them. But from the few days, Blaine seemed to be anxious. He was wandering around without any purpose and didn't listen to Kurt at all. At the begining, he thought Blaine was just having bad days, just like everyone else sometimes does. But these days didn't go away; they were actually extending and he just couldn't stand that.

- Blaine? Will you finally tell me what's going on in your mind? You seem to be a little nervous lately.. Did something happen? - Kurt got up from the grass, where they were both lying, holding hands and watching noon's empty from clouds sky. Blaine didn't stand up for a while, he prefered to stay in this position and maybe consider proper combination of words. Kurt kept on staring at him; he even put his hands on his hips and sighed, which was a definite sympton that he's getting impatient.

- Kurt... You know what's going on in the world now, right? - Blaine decided to explain everything and encouraged boy to sit in front of him. When he did that, they hands united; warmth of Blaine's gave Kurt shivers. First, he concentrated on what he's talking about. But then, well, his eyes distracted him.

- Kurt? You know it, right? - Blaine seemed to be the only one who has taken the thing seriously.

- Um, yes, I'm sorry. You have really nice eyes, you know? - he said romantically.

- Oh yeah, I've heard it from you for a couple of times – he joked and kissed Kurt gently on his right hand. - But I need you to focus now – Blaine requested seriously. Kurt didn't want to interrupt anymore; he really wanted to know what was the thing that teased his boyfriend so much.

- As I said, bad things are happening in the world. Humans are completely lost, because the power of forest monsters becomes bigger and bigger. They aren't satisified with burning villages or destroying certain houses; they want more. - he paused and looked straight into Kurt's face – it's why they started to kidnap little babies and children from their parents and just kill them. We've been quite lucky – monsters were here only for a few times and we rebuild the whole village. But now, they're coming again. With bigger amount of their soldiers, which are disgusting monsters. And they're destroying everything what stands on their path. And.. their nearest obstacle is Saverland. Our island will be totally damaged soon.. and we can't give up, we have to fight. The problem is, the army needs much more soldiers... It's why the King told them to take every boy over 12 years old from the island to join the army without delay. Whoever will be opposing, will be killed immediately. - he stopped talking and took a deep breath as he looked at Kurt's face; it was pale and his eyes weren't focused on one thing anymore, they were wandering, like they wanted to grasp what ears have just heard. That means he'll have to fight. But he can't. And never could.

- But we'll be okay, right? At least we will be there together.. - Blaine continued his speech.

- What? Blaine, how can you think we will be okay? Just so simply okay? I cannot even calm down annoyed horse, not mentioning fighting with huge monsters! And all this thing with taking young boys.. I knew it's going to happen again some day, I knew that monsters won't absolve and the army will come again! Just like for my father! What if the history is going to repeat? What if the death is Hummel clan's destiny? - he bursted out into panic. Blaine excepted this and even planned what he'd do, but the plan he made sucked and he didn't really know what to do or tell to Kurt.

- Kurt, I know it might seem scary for you.. Trust me, it'll be my first time fighting too.. But they'll train us, you know? And the battle won't occur suddenly.. we'll be prepared. And I will be always there, by your side, helping you with every sword, every armour, every weakness. And you shouldn't worry about your fate too soon. We'll go through it, because we'll be together. - Blaine tried his best to cheer Kurt up, although he isn't as sure about his words. He approaches to his beautiful boy and wipes the tear which is about to fall and get lost in the ground. They stand close, Kurt tries to hide himself in Blaine's chest from the whole stupid, full with unreal wars world.

- You promise? Because I'm not sure if I will be able to put on these heavy armour.. - he asks.

- Always – Blaine whispers and feels strong hug on his body; Kurt cuddles him with the biggest power. He still has a lot of questions though; when will the army come for them, what he should tell her mother, do Blaine's parents already know about everything, how long it will last, when they will get back home, are they going to succes.. For most of them Blaine of course can't answer. But one is confirmed; they're coming for boys in two days. Two days left to enjoy the life he can never ever have anymore...

Unfortunately, these two days passed in completely different way that Kurt expected. Of course Elizabeth knew everything and just waited for Kurt to wake up, to realize he's actually going to fight for his country. So, they had another argument; his mother claimed she was totally okay with not saying such an important thing to him. In her mind he is mature enough to not gain every information from her. Kurt hated her in that moment more than anytime before. He was angry at her for everything. But mostly, for the thing that she basically has never really cared about his own child. It was also the next evening when Kurt ended up crying in his shabby bed, missing his father. But he also made his mind in one thing: if his mother doesn't give a damn about him, Kurt won't ever miss her. Or need her. He'll make it by himself. And he has Blaine, which is a huge bonus in like, every category. Preparation went on and on; when Blaine's mother, Amelie, knew about Kurt's situation with his mother, decided to help him. It's why she prepared everything in double 'portions', for both Blaine and Kurt. There were lots of things like food, warm clothes and shoes which all have been made by herself. Kurt felt like he owes Amelie so much he hoped to recompense this to her one day. Last day passed by extremely quickly and everyone was about to go sleep. Soldiers were meant to come at 5am; everything was ready so Kurt suggested short walk before sleeping. When they were walking towards the lake, Amelie stopped Blaine for a minute, saying she wanted to give him something. Kurt sat on the proper distance from the house; he guessed his mother wanted to be with her own son alone at this moment. He tried no to observe them so showy, so he just gave a look in their direction from time to time. He was able to notice that his mother handed little box to his palm, tighten gently his fingers on it. He was almost sure that she said something like „it's something which will remind you of where do you come from. You can't lose it; keep it near your heart". Amelie also stroked Blaine's face a few times, looking directly to son's eyes meanwhile hers were probably wet. Kurt could read from boy's face that he's touched too; he talked something to Amelie, cheering her up and promising to come back without any change in his personality. At the end of quite long chat, they hugged; it was a goodbye hug. Mrs. Anderson was already crying and Kurt could see Blaine's eyes shining. It made him feel awful about Elizabeth, cause she didn't even say 'good luck' to him. Blaine squezzed gift from Amelie and approached to Kurt. When they met, silence was totally okay for a moment; Kurt didn't want to say anything that was unnecessery then.

- Do you wanna know what's that? - Blaine eventually broke the silence, wiping small tear and smiling at Kurt.

- If you don't mind – he answered and approached closer.

- No, not at all. - he sat himself comfortably, right in fron of his boy. - I actually wanted to tell you about this before. It's my family talisman; usually grandmother gives it to her daughter and then that daughter gives it to her daughter, from generation to generation. It's supposed to protect every child from their conception day, it's why every woman in my family has to wear it during her pregnancy. It's supposed for my sister, but she's really really young, so she still has some time. It's why my mom gave it to me, to protect me during the war; it's the first time in our clan when a man gets this.. It's why.. It's why I got um, a little touched – he said shyly.

- There's nothing wrong in being touched, Blaine. Men are humans too, it's not like they don't cry, right? - he waits for an answer which he doesn't receive. - Oh, I understand. You're that type of a guy who does never cry – Kurt jokes and pokes Blaine in his tummy. Blaine can't help it but laughs and giggles Kurt; they play on the grass under the moon, living the moment. After a long while of giggling and teasing each other, Kurt feels tired from incessant laughter and want to get out of Blaine's hands all over his body, but when he does and looks at him, he can't help but approach him again and put a kiss on his lips, which are literally begging about one.

- Here. But it doesn't change the fact that I hate giggling – he interlocks his arms behind Blaine's neck, so their forheads are touching. Blaine smiles.

- I think seeing you laugh so hard is cute. Thanks for the kiss, but I guess I can't give up on giggling – he raises his eyebrows and stands up, smiling and stretching his arm to Kurt as they both go home to get some sleep before big, big journey and a new life. Kurt isn't afraid anymore, he'll be fine. They'll be fine.

They dismissed quite far and they didn't hear any noise. It's too bad, because all they find at their place is burning village and wild screams, probably from forest's monsters. That's it; they came faster than anyone could suspect. In huge shock, Blaine runs towards the house; he sees the army and a full of boys hay behind them. So, they also came a little bit earlier.

_

**So as you guys have noticed, I'm nost posting new chapters regulary, but I try my best to write as often as I can :) I have a certain idea for this fanfic, so it'd mean a lot of if you didn't give up on it too soon. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
